Advent Adventures
Characters Rescuers Shadow Rescuers Rescue Paw Shadow Paw Other Heroes |} *System Users Movie Only *System Users *Zero Rangers *Zangetsu *New Generation Heroes Special Only Spin-Off Only Summoned *Summoned by Rescue Red *Summoned by Rescue Yellow Allies *Assist Robots **Alex 5 (A robot that was made in the USA) **Assist Robo-Dog **Cyber Katie (The Original Rescuers and Paw Assist Robot) *Levi, Dark and Daniel's Family **Jim Seventeen/King Cyris Almore (The Brother of Dravis, husband of Queen Janus and the king of Crone) **Kay Seventeen/Queen Janus Almore (The wife of King Cyris and the queen of Crone) **Uncle Ted/Lord Dravis Almore (The Brother of Cyris) **Alanena Almore (Dravis' wife) **Geoffrey Almore (Young Inventor, Dravis and Alanena's adopted son) **Benji Almore (A mysterious teenager in forever-14-yr-old body (but still aging, not the appearance changes); expert assassin, foster-son of Queen Mayana Almore (son/friend of King Mortin). **Mortin Almore (Dravis and Cyris' Dad (father/friend of Benji), husband of Queen Mayana, Half-brother of Roto; Previous King of Crone.) **Mayana Almore (Dravis and Cyris' Mom (and also Benji), wife of King Mortin; Previous Queen of Crone.) **King Posiden Wellford (Father of Janus Wellford/Almore; a loving father turned into overprotective and strict since the death of Queen Shaira, mostly keeping Janus approach the Surface World.) **Queen Shaira Wellford (Mother of Janus Wellford/Almore; a devoting mother until she was poisoned during the Wrath of Magic War.) *Carlos' Family **Carter Beach **Matsuri Beach *Logan's Family **Molly Lemon **Sam Lemon *Greg's Family **Gramm Hurricane **Janine Hurricane *Connor's Family **Chad Zip **Leeann Zip *Amaya's Family **Amanda Grain **Wilson Grain *Ryder's Family **Anna Cycle **Reader Cycle **Ryan Cycle *Katie's Family **Katlin Josh **Bronson Josh *Alex's Family **Martin Porter **Marin Porter **Mr. Porter *Makayla's Family **King Tomari Chono (The king of Chonus) **Queen Selina Chono (The Wife of Tomari Chono and the queen of Chonus) *Marshall's Family **Marshal Fire **Matthew Fire **Milo Fire **Malcom Fire **Shelly Fire *Zuma's Family **Zipper Marine **Zack Marine **Duster Marine **Stacy Marine *Rubble's Family **Rolle Tread **Red Tread **Reed Tread **Luca Tread *Rocky's Family **Reilly Fresh **Eco Fresh **Robert Fresh **Rebecca Fresh *Chase's Family **Chaser Justice **Carter Justice **Maxie Justice *Skye's Family **Skyler Breeze **Jet Breeze **Sandy Breeze **Skyla Breeze *Everest's Family **Emma Evan **Eric Evan **Calvin Evan *Tracker's Family **Tracie Jungle **Mark Jungle **Tim Jungle **Jane Jungle **Harvey Jungle *Crone **Katherine Leann (The head maid of Crone Castle) **Captain Lynx Rex (The Captain of the guards of Crone Castle) *Frosted Empire **Almanda (Princess of Frosted Empire) **Queen Ellice (Queen of Frosted Empire) *Volcanic Empire **Prince Copper (Prince of Volcanic Empire) *Beta1 Ranger-kun Plushies *Rescue-kun Dolls **Rescue Red-kun **Rescue Orange-kun **Rescue Yellow-chan **Rescue Green-kun **Rescue Blue-kun **Rescue Pink-chan **Rescue Silver-kun **Rescue Cyan-chan **Rescue Forest-kun *Shadow-kun Dolls **Rescue Black-kun **Shadow Rescue Orange-kun **Shadow Rescue Yellow-kun **Shadow Rescue Green-kun **Shadow Rescue Blue-kun **Shadow Rescue Pink-chan **Shadow Rescue Silver-kun **Shadow Rescue Cyan-chan **Shadow Rescue Forest-kun *Paw-kun Dolls **Red Paw-kun **Orange Paw-kun **Yellow Paw-kun **Green Paw-kun **Blue Paw-kun **Pink Paw-chan **Robo Paw-kun (Mislabeled on the tag as Silver Paw-kun) **Cyan Paw-chan **Forest Paw-kun *Shadow Paw-kun Dolls **Black Paw-kun **Shadow Orange Paw-kun **Shadow Yellow Paw-kun **Shadow Green Paw-kun **Shadow Blue Paw-kun **Shadow Pink Paw-chan **Shadow Silver Paw-kun **Shadow Cyan Paw-chan **Shadow Forest Paw-kun *Extra-kun Dolls **Rescue Red-chan **Rescue Ace-chan **Shining Armor-kun **Moonlight Warrior-chan **Rescue White-kun **Rescue Dull Silver-kun **Rescue Omega-kun (Only form of Rescue Omega's appearance) **Red Paw-chan **Royal Paw-chan **Crimson Paw-kun (Part of the Kun Brothers set) **Navy Paw-kun (Part of the Kun Brothers set) **Bronze Paw-kun **Grey Paw-kun **Omega Paw-kun (Only form of Omega Paw's appearance) **Silva Paw-kun **Mountain Paw-kun **Brown Paw-kun (Only form of Brown Paw's appearance) **Future Paw-kun *Neon Rescue-kun Dolls (Only form of the Neon Rangers' appearance) **Neon Rescue Red-kun **Neon Rescue Orange-kun **Neon Rescue Yellow-kun **Neon Rescue Green-kun **Neon Rescue Blue-kun **Neon Rescue Pink-chan **Neon Rescue Silver-chan **Neon Rescue Cyan-chan **Neon Rescue Forest-kun *Neon Paw-kun Dolls (Only form of the Neon Rangers' appearance) **Neon Red Paw-kun **Neon Orange Paw-kun **Neon Yellow Paw-kun **Neon Green Paw-kun **Neon Blue Paw-kun **Neon Pink Paw-chan **Neon Robo Paw-kun **Neon Cyan Paw-chan **Neon Forest Paw-kun *Mission-kun Dolls **Mission Red-kun **Mission Orange-kun **Mission Yellow-kun **Mission Green-kun **Mission Blue-kun **Mission Pink-chan **Mission Silver-chan *Mission Paw-kun Dolls **Mission Paw Red-kun **Mission Paw Orange-kun **Mission Paw Yellow-kun **Mission Paw Green-kun **Mission Paw Blue-kun **Mission Paw Pink-chan **Mission Paw Silver-kun (Mislabeled on the tag as Mission Paw Robo-kun) Freedom Fighters *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow The Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big The Cat *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Silver The Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Maria Robotnik *Bernadette Hedgehog *Jules Hedgehog *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Ben Muttski *Infinite the Jackal *Gadget the Wolf *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Vanilla the Rabbit *Cheese The Chao *Chocola The Chao *Gemerl *Metal Sonic ► Shard The Metal Sonic *Anti-Humdinger Alliance **Dr. Eggman **Orbot/SA-55 **Cubot/IDI-07 Other *Eclipse Kami-sama *Solar Kami-sama *Lunar Kami-sama *Uzume *Jikan Kami-sama *Fujin *Omoi *Raiden *Ryujin *Suijin *Benten *Hachiman Zones Classic Zone *Classic Levi Seventeen *Classic Greg *Classic Makayla Shelly *Classic Logan Lemon *Classic Connor *Classic Amaya Rider Zone Unnamed Zone Overlords *Sentries *Paw Patrol Sentries The Demon King Saga Greed Civilians *Mayor Goodway *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Mr. Porter *Farmer Al *Farmer Yumi *Francois Turbot *Jake Sai *Danny *Lost Innocence **Sir Lancelot **Sir Galahad **Sir Lamorak **Sir Percival **Sir Gawain **Blacksmith (Mentioned) **Nimue (Mentioned) Villains Humdinger Empire *Mayor Humdinger *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk *Infinite the Jackal (Possessed by Phantom Ruby) *Metal Ranger Series **Metal Levi **Metal Greg **Mecha Logan **Metal Makayla *Humdinger's Badniks Black Arms *Eclipse the Darkling Demon Lords' Force *Speed Demon Lord *Chaos Demon Lord *ESP Demon Lord *Resistance Killer (defected) *Resistance Destroyers *False Heroes Yomi Sin-kaijin's Army *Yomi Sin-kaijin **Sin Monster **Corrupted Victims ***Levi Seventeen (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Dark Seventeen (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Daniel Jungle (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Carlos (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Logan Lemon (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Greg (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Connor (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Amaya (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Ryder (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Katie (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Alex Porter (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Maria Robotnik (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Bernadette Hedgehog (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Jules Hedgehog (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Sir Charles Hedgehog (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Ben Muttski (Corrupted, Unwillingly) ***Blaze the Cat (Corrupted, Unwillingly) **Yomi Kaijin Soldiers The Destroyer of Zones Other *Ken Penders *Mephiles the Dark *Crone **Roto Almore (Arrested) (Evil half-brother to Mortin Almore) *Space Empire Zangyack **Development Technical Officer Insarn **Chief of Staff Damaras **Gaigazorg (Brainwashed) ***Gormin Sailors ****Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin *****Dogormin Bodyguards *Psychotic Sonic *??? (A Being that resembles the Levi Seventeen) *Altered Timelines *Helheim Planet *Bujin World *Time Jackers/Dimension Jackers **Matteimasu (Unknown Member) **Mayonaka (Unknown Member) **Wāpu (Unknown Member) *Another Rangers Episodes *Note: The term Classic Series is for the Seasons without any thing focus around it. Season 1: Classic Series # Ep. 1: A Adventure Starts! # Ep. 2: Humdinger tries again # Ep. 3: The kidnaping # Ep. 4: Heading to West Side Island # Ep. 5: Escape from Humdinger Island # Ep. 6: Little Planet and the Time Badges # Ep. 7: Advent Chaos # Ep. 8: Trouble at Floating Island # Ep. 9: Triple Trouble # Ep. 10: Pawstars # Ep. 11: Greg's Skypatrol # Ep. 12: Attack on Cocoa Island # Ep. 13: Mash up Labyrinth # Ep. 14: Batting to the Egg Satellite II # Ep. 15: 3D Blast Flickies' Island # Ep. 16: Investigation of Cloud Castle Zone # Ep. 17: Advent X-treme # Ep. 18: Advent Adventure (Episode) # Ep. 19: Pocket Adventure # Ep. 20: Advent Adventure 2 # Ep. 21: Advent Advance # Ep. 22: Advent Advance 2: Another Kidnaping # Ep. 23: Advent Battle: Attack of the Gizoid # Ep. 24: Advent Heroes: Mystery of Humdinger # Ep. 25: Advent Advance 3: G-merl # Ep. 26: Advent Darkness: Dark Rises # Ep. 27: Intruder from a another dimension # Ep. 28: Advent 06: Worst Episode Ever # Ep. 29: Advent Rivals: Mysterious Onyx Island # Ep. 30: World of Arabian Nights (Episode) # Ep. 31: Advent Rush Adventure # Ep. 32: Advent Rivals 2: Stopping Humdinger Nega # Ep 33: The Dark Brotherhood # Ep. 34: Advent World Adventure # Ep. 35: World of Camelot (Episode) # Advent Adventure: Episode I Season 2: Classic Series # Ep. 1: Invading an interstellar amusement park # Ep. 2: Advent Generations: Attack of the Time-Eater # Advent Adventures: Episode II # Ep. 4: Crash Landing onto Lost Hex # Ep. 5: Advent Mania (Episode) # Ep. 6: Advent Mania Plus (Episode) # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 10: Alert! Mysterious Red Warrior! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 36: Blasting out with Full Force! Season 3: Crone's Heroes *Main Focus: The origins of Levi, Dark and Daniel. # Ep. 1: The disappearance # Ep. 2: Welcome to Crone # Ep. 3: Meeting a young inventor # Ep. 4: Humdinger take 99% of the world # Ep. 6: Storming the Egg Satellite # Ep. 7: Escaping the Egg Satellite # Ep. 8: Royal Advisor Dravis # Ep. 9: Needing disguises # Ep. 10: Meeting the King and Queen # Ep. 11: Destroying a weapon factory # Ep. 12: Assistant is required # Ep. 13: Appearance of the Imposters # Ep. 14: Familiar Connection and Faces # Ep. 15: Getting new names # Ep. 16: A sigh relief # Ep. 17: Launching a massive attack # Ep. 18: Out the confusion and in to Chemical Plant # Ep. 19: Creating a diversion and destroying the Egg Satellite # Ep. 20: Brothers Trouble # Ep. 21: The Masked One # Ep. 22: The Eldest Brother # Ep. 23: Null Space Fight # Ep. 24: Taking on the Replica army # Ep. 25: Colossal Eclipse Cannon # Ep. 26: The Royal Family Portrait # Ep. 27: Seeing the truth # Ep. 28: Heading Home # Ep. 29: Eliminate the virtual Eclipse Cannon # Ep. 30: Chance! Levi, Dark and Daniel have Return! # Ep. 31: The War is Over, The Resistance Disbands # Ep. 32: The Rewritten Family # Ep. 33: The Almore Family is The Seventeen Family # Ep. 34: Remembering after being Rewritten # Ep. 35: The Reunion Ceremony # Ep. 36: The Next Adventure # Preview 3: Post Season Season 4: Post Crone *Main Focus: The after events of Season 3. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep 15: The Yellow Thief Nickname Kaitou # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 5: Master Morpher *Main Focus: The Master Morpher # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 8: Why would you do this Nigo? # Ep. 9: Ryusoul Red Strikes! And Mini-What? # Ep. 10: The Return of the Mysterious Red Warrior # Ep. 11: The Red Magician # Ep. 12: Magenta Man, but also Silver # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 20: The Death of the Excalibur Ranger # Ep. 21: Master Morpher's New Owner # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 36: Revive! Rescue Red Revived! Season 6: Bad Future *Main Focus: Sonic, Shadow and Silver's Evil Future # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? #*The Runaway Ranger Saga starts # Ep. 6: Runaway Ranger Act 1 # Ep. 7: Fallowing The Red Ranger Act 2 # Ep. 8: Hiding Act 3 # Ep. 9: Core of Demon Lords Act 4 # Ep. 10: The Curator Act 5 # Ep. 11: Still on the run Act 6 # Ep. 12: Tyrants appear! Act 7 # Ep. 13: Removal of the Core Act 8 # Ep. 14: The Fight! Heroes Vs. Tyrants Act 9 # Ep. 15: Core of Legends Final Act #*The Core of Demon Lords purifies becomes the Core of Legends # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 7: Tyrants *Main Focus: The Future Sonic, Shadow and Silver coming to the past trying to kill Levi. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 8: Choosing one *Main Focus: Multiple paths Levi must choose but three people try to stop him. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Happy New Levi 2020 # Speed! Skill! Awesome! 1991 # Ultimate Lifeform 2001 # The Ultimate Miridewatch! 2001 # Future Hero 2006 # The Silver Hedgehog Hero! 2206 # Ep. 16: The Grey Thief # Ep. 17: The past is past # Ep. 18: An Explosive Shock! # Ep. 19: The Ranger's Persona! # Ep. 20: The Grey Thief strikes again! # Ep. 21: Now means Now! # Ep. 22: Return those powers, White Levi! # Ep. 23: The return of the Grey Thief! # Ep. 24: Armored Rangers and Time Strike Rescue Red! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 9: Levi's own path *Main Focus: Levi trying to go his own path # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 10: Memories of Fate *Main Focus: Trying to get the Rescuers and Paw's Memories after their Resurrection. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 11: Separation *Main Focus: Rescuers and Paw are Separated from Sonic and the others # Ep. 1: Separated in another Dimension # Ep. 2: New Armor from the wreckage # Ep. 3: Disadvantage # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 12: Corruption *Main Focus: A being known as Yomi Sin-kaijin has Corrupted Levi and some others and can creating monsters with his Sin Fruit. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 10: Rescue Red's Saikyō Battle # Ep. 11: An Old friend, but he is still young # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 13: The Destroyer *Main Focus: A Sonic from a horrific future comes to Destroy all Zones. # Ep. 1: The Appearance of the Destroyer # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 14: Original *Main Focus: Season 1 & 2. # Ep. 1: Restoration # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 15: Original *Main Focus: Season 1 & 2. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 16: The Search *Main Focus: Levi is in a abandon city alone, while the others look for him. Comic only season. # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 17: New Experience *Main Focus: Something Happens to the Rescuers, they appear as Sonic Characters. (Ex: Levi The Wolf, Amaya the Owl) # Ep. 1: Mysterious Change # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Ep. 10: The Red Return # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Movies #Curse of the Excalibur Ranger #Rescuers and Paw VS. Rescuers and Paw #Advent: True Powers ##Sonic's Synergy ##Fever Shadow ##Silver's Scarlet Scar #System Heroes #Zangetsu Vs. Zangetsu #Attack of Psychotic Sonic #The Bujin Trio #Advent Adventures: Be The One Specials *2005: Traumatizing Past *Xen's great Halloween prank *Triple Heroes *Generation X Mission *The Proto-Type Hero *The Answer: Alternate Ending *The Sieg of War *Advent Christmas feat. Rescue Silver *BiBiBi no BibillSonic Spin-offs *Location Unknown *The Demon King Saga *Haunted (Spin-off) *Savoir or Soulless *Cho Imagination Series *Cosmic Sonic (Spin-Off) *MetsubouJinrai.net Underground Manga *Advent Comics *The Masks of Hedgehogs *Psycho Maniac Hedgehog *Delta Mission *Season 16: The Search Main cast *Levi Seventeen, Dark, Daniel, Android Levi, Jim/Cyris, Uncle Ted/Dravis, *Benji, Mortin, Roto: Tardis17 *Carlos, Dark Carlos, Captain Lynx Rex: Jaiden Cannatelli *Logan Lemon, Dark Logan, Jones Duke: Lemon Incorporated *Greg, Dark Greg, Geoffrey Almore: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *Connor, Dark Connor, Tony, Prince Copper: Roman Lutterotti *Amaya, Dark Amaya, Almanda: Addison Holley *Ryder, Dark Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Katie, Dark Katie, Marsha Fire, Katherine Leann: Katherine Forrester *Alex Porter, Dark Alex: Wyatt White *Makayla Shelly, Myna Shelly, Erica Harold: N/A *Ace Sorensen: Megan Fahlenbock *Earl of Barkingburg: Adrian Truss *Princess of Barkingburg: Caoimhe Judd *Marshall, Hunter Ester, Void: Lukas Engel *Zuma, Dark Zuma: Shayle Simons *Rubble, Dark Rubble: Keegan Hedley *Rocky, Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase, Blake Ester, Dark Chase, Black Pawz, White Pawz, Red Pawz: Justin Kelley *Skye, Dark Skye: Lilly Bartlam *Robo Dog, Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. *Everest, Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker, Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Kay Seventeen/Queen Janus Almore, Queen Shaira Wellford, Mayana Almore: N/A *King Posiden Wellford: N/A *King Tomari Chono: N/A *Queen Selina Chono: N/A *Sonic The Hedgehog: N/A *Miles "Tails" Prower: N/A *Knuckles the Echidna: N/A *Shadow The Hedgehog: N/A *Rouge the Bat: N/A *E-123 Omega: N/A *Amy Rose: N/A *Cream the Rabbit: N/A *Big The Cat: N/A *Charmy Bee: N/A *Vector the Crocodile: N/A *Espio the Chameleon: N/A *Silver The Hedgehog: N/A *Blaze the Cat: N/A *Jet the Hawk: N/A *Maria Robotnik: N/A Guest stars Credit for Inspirations *liyuconberma's Characters inspired the creation of: **King Cyris Almore **Queen Janus Almore **Lord Dravis Almore **Alanena Almore **Benji Almore **Mortin Almore **Mayana Almore **Roto Almore **King Posiden Wellford **Queen Shaira Wellford **Almanda **Queen Ellice **Geoffrey Almore **Katherine Leann **Captain Lynx Rex **Prince Copper *Toei's Character inspired the creation of: **Black Pawz **White Pawz **Red Pawz Songs Opening theme *"Going Forth!" **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: TBA Insert theme *Power within **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: TBA Character themes *Full Throttle Sonic! **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: **Character: Sonic The Hedgehog *Is this who I am? **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: **Character: Shadow The Hedgehog *Disaster Future and Tragic Past **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: **Character: Silver The Hedgehog *The Future Unknown **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Character: Levi Seventeen *D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S. **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Character: Dark Seventeen *Future Physic **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Character: Daniel Jungle *That Excalibur Jerk **Lyrics: TBA **Composition: TBA **Arrangement: TBA **Artist: Levi/Tardis17 **Form Theme: Excalibur Ranger Soundtracks *Main Music Soundtrack *Zones Soundtrack *Boss Fights Soundtrack *Adventure Music Soundtrack *Character Themes Soundtrack Bounties During the entire season of season 12, the Rescuers, Paw and some others have bounties from Yomi Sin-kaijin which increase due to them getting closer to the Sin Specter Ghost Eyecon. Pronunciation *Almore - All-More *Mortin - More-Tin *Cyris - Sigh-wrist (without the T) *Dravis - Dray-v-is *Black Pawz, White Pawz, Red Pawz - Pause *Chono - Chou-no *Chonus - Chou-n-us Trivia *The are some references in series here are a few: **One of Levi's insult nicknames is Hedgehog. (This is before Season 17, it start in Season 1 and is still going. Humdinger is the one who's says it.) **In the movie Advent Adventures: Be The One Sonic who is laying in a beanbag with his eyes closed and with a sticky note on his head with Japanese written on it saying: Sorry Sento. Referencing Kamen Rider Cross-Z. ***The same said movie is also a reference to the movie Kamen Rider Build: Be The One. **Rescue LeviLogan is reference and Based on Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild Form. ***While Heroic Rescue Red is based on Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom. *Rescuers and Rescue Paw-kun Dolls don't appear in any other mainline series only comics and Advent Adventures. **Rescue Yellow-kun appear in mainline series but he doesn't appear in this series. *Certain Sentries have not appear in the main series or Comics, they are: **Flame Sentries **Hydro Sentries **Heavy Sentries **Tech Sentries **Slash Sentries **Air Strike Sentries **Rescue Silver Sentries **Blizzard Sentries **Yudo Sentries **Shining Armor Sentries **Moonlight Warrior Sentries **Rescue White Sentries **Rescue Dull Silver Sentries **Marsha Sentries **Hunter Sentries **Blake Sentries **Tony Sentries **Elmer Sentries **Sylvia Sentries **Timber Sentries Notes *What you say this does not have any similarities to Marvel, here are 3 reasons why: **3 Alternate Cannon **2 Reusing old concepts **1 Reusing Characters *Issues 20 of Advent Adventures Comic Series introduces the Sonic and Co. *Despite having the word Advent in it, the series doesn't have any connections to Kamen Rider Ryuki. **The Reason for that is it just sounded nice. Category:Side Series Category:Alternate Canon